Developing and packaging software can involve the use of several different services. For example, developers will use a version control service to manage the changes in the software during the software development process. In addition a quality assurance service can be used to test the developed software. A build service is used to build various versions of the software. In addition, a bug tracking service to used to track the reporting and fixing of software bugs. Furthermore, the software development can also use reporting and notification services to report and notify messages to recipients.
However, these services tend not to integrated so that automated process cannot be built using these different services. One problem is that the various services do not have a common native format of communication.